


Eyes On Me

by withyourteeth



Series: Kevin and Edd College and After [5]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyourteeth/pseuds/withyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sarah's wedding, Kevin and Edd get steamy. Based on an Imagine Your OTP: Imagine your OTP having rough sex. Person A is fucking person B in their lap, while person B has their arms slung across A’s shoulders. Person B pulls on person A’s hair to get them to look them in the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

Imagine your OTP having rough sex. Person A is fucking person B in their lap, while person B has their arms slung across A’s shoulders. Person B pulls on person A’s hair to get them to look them in the eyes. 

The door banged open and Kevin and Edd fell through, wrapped in each others' arms, mouths roving over mouths, necks, checks, and ears. Kevin reached with the hand not gripping Edd's hair at the nape of his neck and shut the door with a slam. Edd had a hand on his tie and dragged him to the couch without looking where he was going. He silently thanked whatever entity had made him wear a tie to Sarah's wedding.

Edd pushed him on the couch roughly and climbed atop him, reinitiating the kiss. Fuck he loved when Edd took control. Edd loosened his tie until it flew across the room to land like a forgotten streamer on the floor. One by one the buttons of his shirt popped open and Edd's tongue trailed down the exposed flesh, stopping at the hem of his undershirt. With the dress shirt completely open, Edd pushed it off his shoulders and impatiently tugged at the bottom of his ribbed tank.

With a husky laugh Kevin pulled the shirt up over his head in a fluid motion, muttering, “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

Edd growled low in his throat and threw the shucked material toward the forgotten tie. “Fuck virtues.”

The obscenity in Edd's mouth fueled the pooling thickness behind his zipper. He had no time to respond as Edd's mouth was back to his chest, sucking dark marks into his skin and toying with sensitive flesh. He worked his way down, taking his time to trail his tongue along the planes of his abdomen and tease Kevin mercilessly. Finally, slim cool fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his slacks. With a sly grin Edd sat back on his heels and unzipped them, giving Kevin a little more room. He pulled the pants down, leaving Kevin in his boxers and dress socks. Edd loosened his own tie and slowly removed his own clothing, standing naked before him momentarily. 

Hunger shot through Kevin with a vengeance. He reached forward and grabbed Edd by his waist as he tried to dance away teasingly. He pulled Edd back into his lap and reached for the lube they kept stashed in the end table. Edd firmly attached himself to the soft skin between Kevin's collarbone and neck, kissing, biting, and sucking, while Kevin poured a significant amount of lube on his fingers to prep Edd. He circled the opening briefly, eliciting a moan from Edd that sent shivers down his spine, and gently pressed in. Edd nipped at his earlobe and whispered harshly for more. When he was pliant and sufficiently slick, Kevin pulled his boxers off quickly and added the remaining lube on his hand to his own straining dick and positioned Edd above him.

Edd pressed down forcefully, taking nearly all of Kevin in one go, making a hissing sound through his teeth and wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck.

Kevin gritted his teeth and tried to focus on not losing control before Edd had even gotten started. He stared fixedly at the Adam's apple in front of him. Edd pistoned himself up and down, moaning deeply and clenching around Kevin with every downward thrust. His arms pulled Kevin closer every third or forth moan. As Edd's moans got louder, Kevin knew he was getting closer to his own undoing. He could feel Edd's eyes on him but kept a trained focus on his Adam's apple.

A strong hand reached under his chin and another gripped his hair firmly. They redirected his gaze up to Edd's own. With a strangled cry Kevin felt his orgasm pumping up through his length and, before he could warn him, into Edd in long thick spurts. He kept his eyes on Edd's the entire time and it seemed to push Edd over the edge, as he felt the wet warmth splash across his stomach and chest as Edd came to his own end.

Kevin strained upward against Edd's weight and kissed him gently on the mouth. “You're amazing.”

Edd leaned back, Kevin still buried in him, and grinned. “Eyes on me next time.”

Kevin could only nod dumbly.


End file.
